Hello Stranger
by IDontReallyWriteAnymore
Summary: I watch him from my cafe table, half finished cappuccino in hand. He is tall, beautiful, aside from his awkward stance. He burns with a certian fierceness; it intrigues me. And from this strange man, I can gather one thing: His eyes are laced with venom.


His eyes were laced with venom.

That was all I could gather from this man as he stomped through the street. I sat at my cafe table, with a half finished decaf cappuccino in front of me, watching him. Im still not really sure what it was about him that caught my attention, but whatever it was, it did a very good job.

His hair was long, andsilver tinted. It gleamed it the sunlight, casting a glow on his features. His body was taut and lean. He had a tan, a nice healthy colour of light brown. In his left arm he holds a briefcase, closed only by the arm that held it.

He was beautiful.

There was something captivating about him, something mysterious, and passionate, yet also angry. He looked very angry indeed. His brows were furrowed in concentration, and he seemedy lost in his thoughts. He looked as if he were trying to figure out trigonometry in his head. His steps were fast and bouncy, yet his gait was smooth in a way that's difficult to explain.

Though there was something funny about the way he walked, though. His stance was rigid, and uptight. He looked nervous, almost scared. Maybe he felt I was watching him? I don't know.

He had that kicked puppy kind of look- that pouted lip, furrowed brow, sad-angry look. I don't see that often. He was different. Almost kind of weird. Still normal, not sick or insane or anything, just not like everyone else.

I concluded he was a rebel. An outcast. A loner. An outsider. Someone who never really had someone they could call their best friend, someone who didn't have shoulders to cry on. My heart sunk.

He looked so disappointed. He looked so mad.

I thought he should be happy more. I'm sure he would have a beautiful smile.

He was quickly approaching me and my heart raced. I'm not sure why it did. Maybe, perhaps, he would stop by this Starbucks? I would introduce myself and we would have coffee together. Maybe I could get a look at that much sought after smile I'm sure he had. I could already see it happening.

He grew closer, and I snapped out of my thoughts. I sat upright, improvement from my usual slumped position. He was only a few steps away. I held my breath and found some part of me wishing he would enter the coffee shop, so that I would have a chance to meet him. He took another step. I counted.

Three....

Two....

One....

He passed right by me, didn't even spare a passing glance. I looked at his back as he marched forward, rigidly, awkwardly. He never looked back.

I felt almost sad that I didn't get a chance to meet him. He looked like such an interesting person too. Something drew me to him. He wouldn't find out, but I made a silent wish for him to find love an happiness. He needed it. I was so upset I didn't get to see that lovely smile I knew he would have. I could imagine it in my head, it was as clear as water.

I smile, not for any reason, though I couldn't help but feel full of hope for this man. This stranger. I didn't meet him, but somehow I felt I knew him. I felt close to him in an odd and unexplainable way.

My smile broke as I heard a large splash a short high pitch yelp, a couple low mutters. I look up and I see him, legs outstretched, sitting in a puddle. A large woman beside him chides him and complains about her dress, now soaked up to the knees, before running off, fuming.

And here I am, in front of him, offering him my hand.

I'm not even sure how I did this but I got up and my legs carried me to him. He is still sitting in that puddle, uttering and cursing, trying to gather fallen papers from his briefcase. I reach out my hand to him. His down turned head turns towards me and he catches glimpse of my fingers. He slowly picks his head up and his eyes trace up my arm, to my shoulder, to my neck, and finally I am looking into his eyes. I smile.

"Hello stranger." I say.

Then I freeze.

I stand still. My gaze on his eyes never falters. I don't even blink. His eyes are so different up close. They are amber. And very beautiful. From afar, these lovely eyes looked so angry, so hating, so cold. And now, as I look into them, I can already tell I am wrong.

These eyes aren't laced with venom.

They are laced with tears.

Beneath his angry mask, there was a person. A person capable of feeling, whether it be feelings of joy or sadness. Somebody who could love. Someone who needed it but never really received that kind of affection.

He studies me, as if deciding whether or not to trust me and finally, he hesitantly grabs my hand. I pull him up slowly and he leans down to gather his brief case. Sopping case now in hand, he turns to me, wiping his wet eyes. "Thank you." he says and he smiles.

It is even more beautiful than I imagined. I grin coyly in return. "You're welcome." I say. A small pause. "Say, if you aren't doing anything, would you like to join me, I was just at that Starbucks over there and perhaps you would like a hot drink to warm you up?"

"Yes." he replies shakily. "I think that would be wonderful." He looks up at me and smiles.

And I just can't help but grin in return as I lead him to my cafe table.

From afar, his eyes were coated in poison.

But really, they're sweet as honey.

**Authors Notes **

How do you like it? This just kind of came to me while I was sitting at the computer. I didnt really have anything else to do and it seemed like it would make a good oneshot, so here is the finished product. Its one of those fics that are supposed to make you get the warm fuzzies. I really hope you enjoyed it, I actually like this one. I like the whole love at first sight thing, if this could be called that.

By the way, this isa oneshot, got it? A _one shot! _That means that it won't be updated now or anytime soon, so please don ask me for updates. Because there wont be any.

Ahem, anyways, please drop a review by and tell me what you thought. I really appreciate it! I have really gotta end this story so:

May you all find love and happiness as well!


End file.
